The present invention relates generally to asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) based very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber line (VDSL) communication systems for providing data services and, more particularly, to an ATM based VDSL communication system having meta signaling for switching a subscriber to different data service providers via a single twisted pair drop connected to the subscriber.
An asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) based very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber line (VDSL) communication system includes an ATM network connected to a host digital terminal. The ATM network and the host digital terminal connect a data service provider to a subscriber over a system permanent virtual circuit (PVC). The data service provider provides services to the subscriber over the system PVC. The system PVC is a direct connection between the data service provider and the subscriber running through the ATM network and the host digital terminal. The system PVC consists of an ATM PVC between the data service provider and the ATM network and a VDSL PVC between the host digital terminal and the subscriber. The host digital terminal connects the ATM PVC and the VDSL PVC to establish the system PVC between the data service provider and the subscriber.
If the subscriber wishes to receive services from a second data service provider, the ATM based VDSL communication systems connects the second data service provider and the subscriber over a second system PVC. The second system PVC is a direct connection between the second data service provider and the subscriber running through the ATM network and the host digital terminal. The second system PVC consists of a second ATM PVC between the second data service provider and the ATM network and a second VDSL PVC between the host digital terminal and the subscriber. The host digital terminal connects the second ATM PVC with the second VDSL PVC to establish the second system PVC between the second data service provider and the subscriber.
A problem with having multiple system PVCs directly connecting data service providers with a subscriber is that a VDSL PVC is required for each system PVC. This is a problem because many subscriber residences and businesses only have one twisted pair link or drop which can only support one VDSL PVC to the host digital terminal. Thus, a subscriber can only be directly connected to one data service provider. Adding more twisted pair links for supporting multiple VDSL PVCs requires a massive undertaking and, in any event, multiple VDSL PVCs to the host digital terminal would consume the host digital terminal resources.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) based very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber line (VDSL) communication system having meta signaling for switching a subscriber between different data service providers via a single twisted pair drop connected to the subscriber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ATM based VDSL communication system in which a subscriber can select a data service provider from a plurality of data service providers to connect an ATM PVC associated with the selected data service provider with a VDSL PVC of the subscriber to establish a system PVC connecting the subscriber and the selected data service provider.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ATM based VDSL communication system in which data service providers are switched to be individually connected to a VDSL PVC of a subscriber for connection to the subscriber.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) based very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber line (VDSL) communication system for connecting a subscriber between different data service providers. The ATM based VDSL communication system includes an ATM network connected to a plurality of data service providers. A host digital terminal is connected to the ATM network by one of a plurality of ATM permanent virtual circuits. Each of the ATM permanent virtual circuits is associated with a corresponding one of the plurality of data service providers and is supported on a fiber optics link. The plurality of ATM permanent virtual circuits connect the host digital terminal to the plurality of data service providers. The host digital terminal and the plurality of data service providers communicate data signals on the plurality of ATM permanent virtual circuits through the ATM network. An optical network unit is connected to the host digital terminal by a fiber optics link.
A customer provided equipment (CPE) data device is connected through the optical network unit to the host digital terminal by a well known VDSL permanent virtual circuit. The well known VDSL permanent virtual circuit is supported on a fiber optics link between the host digital terminal and the optical network unit and a twisted pair drop between the optical network unit and the CPE data device. The CPE data device and the host digital terminal communicate data signals on the well known VDSL permanent virtual circuit. A subscriber personal computer is connected to the CPE data device for communicating data signals with the CPE data device. The subscriber personal computer is operable to generate a channel signal corresponding to a selected one of the plurality of data service providers. The host digital terminal, in response to the channel signal, connects the ATM permanent virtual circuits associated with the selected one of the data service providers with the well known VDSL permanent virtual circuit to establish a system PVC connecting the selected data service provider with the subscriber personal computer. The selected one of the data service providers and the subscriber personal computer communicate the data signals on the system PVC.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides another ATM based VDSL communication system for connecting a subscriber between different data service providers. This ATM based VDSL communication system differs from the ATM based VDSL communication system described above by including an ATM network having first and second ATM edge switches. The first ATM edge switch is connected to the plurality of data service providers and the host digital terminal is connected to the second ATM edge switch of the ATM network by one of the plurality of ATM permanent virtual circuits.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.